Rise of the Ripper
by cactusmiester
Summary: So I'm way to lazy to actually do a good summary, and just going to do something else. It's basically a back-story for my OC on my other story, Hard Life, who's inspired off of Raiden. M for gore and language


_**So this is basically my mini-series based on my OC who's based on Raiden from metal gear, who's also also in my other fanfic. Check that out if you want. If you're here from just browsing, welcome. If you're here from Hard Life, even better. Also for a reference, this story will be in first person view from Jack.**_

**Rise of the Ripper: Prologue**

I opened my eyes, and found myself staring up at a white painted ceiling. I tried to move, but everything hurt. I tried to look around, but even moving my neck sent signals of pain through out my body. Seeing as how I couldn't do anything, I decided to lay there, and just stare at the ceiling. I attempted to remember how I even ended up in this position, and found my memories as a haze. The only thing I could really remember was my name, age, and skills. My name is Jack Raiden, age 14, semblance: speed. Skills: Knows every samurai movie ever made and is skillful with a sword.

I started to wonder if that was everything there was about me, and just how this was relevant to my current position. Some of the pain in my neck and arms started to go away, meaning I could finally look around. I did, and found myself in a room similar to a hospital, but not exactly like one. Difference? More technology and dust, less everything. Even the cabinets were made of metal, and appeared to work by waving your hand in front of them. Honestly, no-one appreciates the classics.

I looked down to inspect my form, and found myself to be...like everything else in this room. I should be more surprised, but honestly there's nothing to be surprised about. So what if most of my limbs are now replaced with cybernetics and dust-technology? Most of them were useless anyway. I flexed my fingers to try things out, and they moved smoothly. (AN: He basically looks like he would in his black armor, or how he does in the new game, just without the eye-patch.)

I noticed I had restraints on my arms, legs, and torso while I flexed my fingers, and decided to try out my new body. I waited for some of the pain to go away, and then raised my leg. The restraint broke off with minimum effort, and I decided to break off the other restraints as well. Once that was done, I sat up, and looked around for anything that might be useful, like my sword. I found my HF blade, and picked it up. The holster for it was different, no longer in its suitcase, and no in something that matched my new body. Something in my mind was telling me to put it on my back, so I did. The holster clicked, and then attached to my body. It was practically weightless on my back as I started to stretch to remove some stiffness I felt in my joints. I figured that whoever did this to me, left my joints as they're needed for movement.

I turned my head as I heard the door slide open, and saw a woman in a white-lab coat enter while looking down at some papers. At the sight of her, a voice in the back of my head started to tell me to kill her. To _rip_ her. That voice sounded so right, so I grabbed the woman by the throat. She looked surprised as my hand grabbed her throat, and finally looked up from her papers. She had a pleading face, and begged for me to spare her. To answer her pleas, I crushed her throat with my new-found strength. Her blood trickled down my arm, and some bits of bone stuck out of her neck.

I then tossed her body aside, and went over to the door. I tried to open it, but despite what I did, it just wouldn't. It even lasted through all my kicks and punches. I guessed that must be because I'm still getting used to my new body, and not because I'm weak or anything... I noticed an eye-scanner needed to be used to open it, so I went back over to the woman's body. I picked it up, and then dug my fingers around her left eye socket. I yanked it out, and then cut off the cord that was dangling from the end.

I basically slammed the eye into the scanner, and the door opened. I then tossed the thing aside, and made my way through the hallways. While wandering aimlessly, I encountered more people in lab coats, and killed them all as I sighted them. The voice that was now in the back of my head was now basically part of my thoughts, and also showed up whenever I saw one of the people in lab coats.

I got bored of walking around, so I decided to count how many people I've killed in the last few minutes. 27. The voice came back, and was telling me that I could do better than that. I honestly could, but I just wanted to leave here, wherever here is. I found a large door that looked like a hanger door, and decided to open it. Open being that meaning I forcibly ripped it open with both my hands now that I started to get the hang of how my new body worked.

Several workers looked surprised as the hangar doors got forcibly opened, and looked terrified when they saw who was that I was the one doing that very thing. I myself was surprised with what was behind the hangar doors. Things that could be described as mechs were being built, and had several tubes of dust attached to them. The thing that surprised me the most, was how the things seemed to give off their own aura. Which is strange, because machines can't do that... Wait aren't I part machine now? A cyborg if you will? That's just perfect, truly. I mean, my soullessness would explain why I've been so cruel to all those people in the lab-coats.

I wonder if Grimm only kill because they have voices in the back of there heads too? No time to think now, one of the workers is actually getting into one of the mechs. I looked around, and actually saw several workers getting into the mechs, and others just running away. I had a strange sense of tread, but the voice came back, and I could finally hear if clearly.

'_Rip them all to shreds,' _it said sadistically

I was in no position to argue with my new voice, so I unsheathed my HF blade, and got in my stance. The first mech came at me, and I ran towards it, and then jumped at it.

* * *

_**Well there's the prologue done. I was actually originally against making this a cross-over for metal gear and RWBY, but then I said screw it. I also won't be focusing on this much, as I'll be focusing on Hard life. **_


End file.
